Screamer vs Simpleton
NCC Training Arena Within the huge Arena is a smaller section for holo combat, for those who would rather hone their skills than settle a score. Unlike the rest of the arena, this completely-enclosed area is painted with a dull black finish and though completely windowless, it is not opaque. Video screens line the four metal walls in place of windows, allowing observers to watch the display of skill - or lack thereof. Tapping his foot impatiently, Backfire toys with the training drone (set at newbish level of course).. knocking it backwards with another blow to it's head. The Seeker awaits the arrival of their newest recruit, or more specifically.. the most recent gumbie to step out into the spotlight. "You're going to have to do better than that, simple machine man!!" the simpleton roars at the drone, landing a kick to the midsection. Banshee was never really a gumbie, but she steps into the training room anyway, pausing at the entrance to stub her enercig out in one of the trash receptacles. She marches smartly up to Backfire and salutes, heels clicking together. "Banshee reporting as ordered, Herr Backfire." "Finally, you'll have to learn prudence when serving this army.. Banshee!" Backfire decrees, sending a knee into the bottom of the drone's chin.. sending it reeling and collapsing on it's back. The Seeker seizes the opportunity, pressing his heel on the training drone's neck-line.. adding pressure all the while. "I've been forwarded your dossier, but I don't have time for silly words and reports. Tell me, Banshee.. what do you do, and what do you want to do.. to further Lord Galvatron's will, that is." Banshee nods "I arrived as soon as I got your summons. What I do is sew terror and mayhem among the enemy, mein Kommandant. I am a dive-bomber, Herr Backfire... I fly low and fast, then I paralyse the foe with fear as I scream down at them from the sky, dropping bombs." She pauses. "I fare poorly in ground-based combat, and I am not the best fighter you will find." "Well Banshee.." Backfire replies, allowing the drone to get to its feet and regain composure. Balling up a fist, the Seeker charges the recruit "That's what today's test will be on!!" he laughs manically, throwing in a "Muwhahahahahaha!" at the end for good measure. Pulling up short, Backfire skids on the ground.. the friction from his boots sending up a shower of sparks throughout the area. His arm held out, the simpleton fires off three distinct shots towards Banshee's chest plate. "Prepare yourself!!" Combat: Backfire strikes Banshee with his Opening PewPew! (Disruptor) attack! Banshee takes the hits and growls quietly, drawing her own pistol to return fire. It' worth noting that the gun is modelled on the Luger, with its distinctive shape and method of cocking. "If zat is vot I must do..." she pulls her goggles down over her optics, seeming to draw in a deep breath. "Then zat is what I vill do! Hear me SCREAM!" Combat: Banshee's Banshee Scream attack on Backfire goes wild! "Zat.. Vill.. what is wrong with your vocal processor??" Backfire screams back, dropping himself to the ground to avoid the pistol shot. Crawling forward on his stomach, the Seeker jumps up to his feet and places his palms together. "You need to work on your scream too, dude." Backfire teases, a green pulsing ball of energy building inbetween his hands. "Maybe this will help.. super-duper heated plasma mixed with my own special cocktail of tainted energon!" Thrusting the palms forward, Backfire unleashes a wave of noxious green energy. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire misses Banshee with his Kamehameha Ripoff attack! Banshee 's reflexes are plainly pretty good, as she dives aside from the plasma wave, springing off one palm to level her pistol at Backfire again, firing two shots. She stands side-on, the classic position of the German officer during WW2. If Backfire ever watches human war movies, the pose should be quite obvious. "Nothing is wrong, Herr Backfire. I just choose to be... different." Combat: Banshee sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Banshee strikes Backfire with her Pistol attack! The shot riccochets off of Backfire's helm, causing very little damage whatsoever other than the vibration to the cranium. "Aha, is that the very best you have?? I am Backfire, scourge of the seven quadrants, dudicus maximus, the iotola of rock and rolla, the GLORY of the EMPIRE!!" he muses, striking a Captain Ginyu pose. Bouncing around the room, the shot comes back and hits him in the abdomen.. doubling him over in pain. "Tricksy, are we??" Inching away, Backfire shoots off a couple more potshots while he recollects himself. "Curr, your petty hi-jinks will not serve you against me!!" Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Backfire strikes Banshee with his Return of the Pew! (Laser) attack! Banshee takes the pot-shot to the propeller spinner, scowling slightly. "I think... I think it is time I showed you vot it is zat I do." And with that the Stuka-Con uses the propeller to get airborne before transforming, buzzing into the air in a teardrop loop, diving straight back down again, machine-guns blasting! It's worth noting that the pilot hologram looks a lot like how Banshee might, were she 'humanised', while the rear gunner is very much the generic moustache-wearing Con hologram. ...not that you have much time to see this, under fire... Folding and shifting, Banshee transforms into a Ju-87 Stuka Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Backfire with her Wing-mounted machine guns! (Laser) attack! The wing-mounted gunfire dances all around Backfire, several shots landing on his shoulders and arms. "More trickery is afooooooooot!!" he cries out, rushing forward to try and avoid the direct fire if at all possible. "Do you think the skies shall hold you?" the simpleton commentates, the room shifting and changing to project an image of a night sky and rural ground setting. From his backside, a large launcher raises just over his shoulder.. targetting reticule popping over his optic, two hand grips jutting out beneath it as well. "Let's see you outrun -this-!!" A cyndrical projectile propels out of the launcher, rocketing towards Banshee. "Bombs bursting in air, rocket's red glare.. GLORIOUS!!" Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Backfire strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his Rock-It Lawn-Chair! attack! -2 Ju-87 Stuka takes the rocket launcher and spirals out of control for several moments before she gets the air back under her wings, pulling around in a hard loop. "Sheiss..." She mutters, lining up in an almost ninety-degree dive. "You bring out ze big guns, I lay ze big eggs!" With that, one of the long, thin 250kg Penetrator bombs swings down clear of the propeller on a 'crutch', before it's released. Two can play the explosives game! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Backfire with her 250kg Penetrator Bombs attack! The bomb detonates, sending Backfire forward and reeling on his face. Scraping against the ground, the Seeker's oh-so pretty visage is all scarred up and dented. Transforming, Backfire launches after Banshee again.. this time with a little added velocity, and in the air. <> Backfire calls out, firing off some machine-gun fire from his nose-cone. A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Combat: F-16 Falcon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: F-16 Falcon strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his Bakka-Bakka-Bakka (Laser) attack! Ju-87 Stuka yelps as her opponent takes to the air. "Sheiss..." she repeats, the holograms shimmering as they trade places, an automatic routine taking over her flying as she she turns her attention to Backfire. "Desperation? Nein... adaptability!" She laughs. "Speaking of which... I can shoot behind me!" And she can, too. The machine gun built into the rear of her pockpit opens up! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes F-16 Falcon with her Tailgun Banshee? (Laser) attack! <> Backfire realizes a bit too late, as the attack washes over his front cockpit.. leaving cracked glass and some internal cabin pressure problems in it's wake. Spiraling a bit out of control, the Seeker loop-de-loops back on target and primes another concussive rocket. <> Backfire laughs maliciously, firing off a rocket. Combat: F-16 Falcon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-16 Falcon strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his MISS-ile attack! Ju-87 Stuka yelps and dips her wings, indicating she cedes - a rare thing for her. "Stopp, ich bin fertig... um. Stop, I'm done, I'm done. Much more and I'll be going down... I'll take the offer of coffee now, bitte." Ju-87 Stuka is trailing smoke now, and looks to be struggling to keep her heading steady Pulling back from his attack, Backfire transforms and lands on the ground with a *THUD*. Suddenly, the simulation ends and they're back in the normal drab training room. Optics keenly focused on Banshee, the Seeker smirks. "Feel free to transform and land, man!" The F-16 Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal... BACKFIRE! Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Neutral. Ju-87 Stuka lands, carefully, and transforms only once she's come to a halt, pulling up her goggles. She's a bit beaten up - well, severely beaten up - but looks satisfied that she acquitted herself acceptably. "Feels good to be back fighting. Zey say you don't dream in stasis... but you do. Slowly..." "Yes yes, you can worry all about that later my little minion." Backfire whines, motioning to two gumbies carting out a deluxe enerjava expresso machine. Strutting over to the contraption, the simpleton crosses his arms and taps his foot impatiently. "This cup isn't going to fix itself, and while you do that.. I, BACKFIRE!!" he muses, hoisting his index finger up in the air. "Shall brief you on your assignment." Folding and shifting, Banshee transforms into robot mode. Banshee blinks "You wish for me to make it? Jahwol, mein kommandant." She begins to make two cups, listening intently to Backfire. "Ah, yes.. and one thing before we move forward." Backfire muses aloud, still tapping his foot. "Your vocal processor, it's registering one or two octaves above the usual Decepticon mech. Is this a preference.. or?" the Seeker asks, his finger tapping on his chin. "Also, what is the deal with this bubbled chest plate?" Banshee nods, working quickly and efficiently. "I am a femme, Herr Backfire. A femmicon. My self-identity is not male, like the majority of our race." She also has 'high heels' and a generally feminine appearance. "Huuuuuuuuah?" Backfire double-takes, reassessing his preliminary evaluation. Higher pitched vocal output, check. Bubbled chest-plate, check. Sleek figure, check. As pretty as Windshear, check. High heels, check. "Err, ahem. Ah yes yes, I was testing you." Backfire mumbles. "Is that uhh.. cup of enerjava ready yet?" Slugfest toddles in. "What going on?" he asks, scooting to a bench and clambering onto it to watch. Banshee gets a slight smirk on her face but quickly covers it, turning with the two mugs of enerjava. "Ja, Herr Backfire." Snatching the mug, Backfire sips away at it's creamy overcharged goodness. "Herr Backfire, I like that. What does Herr mean? Wait a second, are you calling me a her??" Banshee smiles "Herr. Nein, it means sir or mister. It's a term of respect, Herr Backfire." Banshee says, "It can also mean Lord." "Ahaha, yes.. that suits me just fine." Backfire chuckles, imagining himself on par with Galvatron.. in Banshee's perception. "Tell me Banshee, what other skills.. non-combat skills, you possess." Banshee smiles "I am a painter, Herr Backfire. Other than that... I am fresh from stasis and a complete shift in my personality. I don't know what I am good at, yet." Banshee hasn't noticed Slugfest yet, her attention focussed on Backfire "Perfect." Backfire smiles again, sipping his mug of enerjava slowly. "Firstly, I must request a commision from you Banshee.. a portrait of yours truly. My office.." he lies, he has no office. Just a shack, with random trinkets assembled and really a pig sty. "Secondly, I.. BACKFIRE!!" he shouts, making his obligatory 'awesomesauce' pose. "Shall take you under my proverbial wing.." he trails, afixing Slugfest with a blank stare. "Proverbial means make-believe little one. AHEM. Yes, you shall be my disciple.. learning the ins and outs of our great faction, while gaining -essential- on the job training!!" Pausing, the looks back to Banshee. "What say you?" "Um, I are pointy?" Slugfest pipes up. Banshee nods at the request for a portrait "Ja, I can paint you." She smiles, already working on ideas for the portrait. "I say thank you, mein kommandant. I'll learn everything I need, danke." She smiles, sipping her ener-java and lighting an enercig. "Slutfest, hallo!" "Banshee!" Slugfest says, jumping up and down on the bench. "Us go has drinks after fightings?" "Gooooooooooood." Backfire grins, striding towards the exit. "I shall keep you informed, Banshee. First order of business, gathering the agents of L.O.S.S. for a super secret meeting." Without bothering to explain to her what L.O.S.S. stands for, or who are active members.. Backfire struts off with an air of importance. Banshee blinks and calls out "Kommandant, am I to follow?" "Duhhh, you're supposed to follow orders from Herr Kommandant!" Backfire calls over his shoulder, exiting the area.. and obviously missing the point of the question. Banshee blinks and follows "Nein, I mean follow you now." "Agents of loss? What you losed?" Slugfest wants to know.